The Life Of Quinn Fabray
by quinntanna
Summary: This is the story of Quinn Fabray. It is the first season of 'Glee' but from Quinn's perspective. THE PLOTS IN THIS STORY MOST OF THEM WERE NOT CREATED BY ME, BUT BY RYAN MURPHY, IAN BRENNAN, BRAD FALCHUK AND THE WRITES OF GLEE. MOST LINES THAT A CHARACTER SAYS ARE NOT WRITTEN BY ME. THE NARRATIONS HOWEVER ARE WRITTEN BY ME, AND ONLY ME.


**The Life Of Quinn Fabray**

***not my own characters, created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk, most things that the characters say are written by the creators of Glee, not me. The narrations are all my ideas. **

**Chapter One – Let's Pray**

I reached for my light purple handbag in the passenger seat. ONE NEW MESSAGE. "Hey, Quinn it's Finn. I'll meet you at Christ Crusaders tonight :)" I smiled. Finn Hudson is my boyfriend. He has dark brown hair, quarterback of the football team, always wears either American Eagle or Abercrombie (I'm not kidding) and is super tall. I love him. Whenever he sends me random texts at random times, I just roll my eyes. I knew about Christ Crusaders and that Finn was meeting me there already, he just sent me that text to make sure I wasn't mad at him. The other day, he forgot to come to my house to help me pack my book bag for the first day of school, which was yesterday. I had reminded him several times about it, and he would nod his head like an idiot but did he show up? Nope. Sure, it seems like a stupid reason to be mad but he _is _my boyfriend so we are supposed to keep promises. Anyway, just to know he is finally coming to a Christ Crusaders meeting makes me happy. "Ok see u there." I texted back quickly before putting the key in the ignition. I drove past my street, Dudley Road, and past the gas station two miles from my house.

When I got to school, I tightened my high pony tail, tied my shoelaces and entered the William McKinley High School halls. Everyone, from jocks to loser wannabes, stared and perked their heads up when they saw _me_, _Quinn Fabray, _strut the halls like a runway. "Hey Q!" my best friend, and fellow cheerleader, Santana Lopez waved, her Cheerios uniform looking perfect like always. "Hey, Santana. Where's Britt?" I wrinkled my brow, looking for our third half of "The Unholy Trinity", Brittany Pierce. We call ourselves The Unholy Trinity because we are all in the Celibacy Club together but let's face it, are we really that chaste? Well, at least I am. But Santana and Brittany..not so much. The Unholy Trinity is just a nickname we call ourselves. "She forgot to put her books in her backpack and get dresses so she quickly went home." I laughed. Brittany isn't the brightest crayon in the box, let's just say. The other day, she told us her cat Lord Tubbington was a unicorn in a past life.

We walked into first period, honors biology, and sat next to Santana's "boyfriend" Noah Puckerman. I say boyfriend in quotes because, well, they aren't dating but lets be honest, they have had a few "adventures" together if you know what I mean. More than a few actually. "Sup, Ladies?" Puck nodded. Everyone, except Puck's mother and Rachel the dork Berry, call him Puck, even himself. He is kind of an idiot and refers to himself in third person as "Puckzilla", "Puckerone" or just Puck. "Nothing, much. Did you see Rachel the dwarf is in our bio class?" Santana turned and noticeably pointed at the brunette Pippi Longstocking sitting next to the metro looking kid Kurt Hummel. "Yeah the _other _Jew." Puck stated. Puck and Rachel were the only two Jewish kids in our entire Sophomore class. I laughed out loud looking at what Rachel was wearing. She had on bright red knee-high socks with a plaid skirt and white Lacoste polo. She looked like something out of a Kmart ad in the Sunday newspaper. _Major no,_ I thought.

I fixed my makeup in the girls bathroom, re-curled my high pony, then went to Cheerios practice. We have practice every day, Monday through Thursday with games on Friday, before and after school. Our coach, Sue Sylvester, national champion three years in a row, is super insane and competitive but she loves me. She always tells me I remind her of a "young Sue Sylvester" which I guess is a compliment. Anyway, we had been practicing our routine all summer long to get ready for our regionals competition this November. Today, we were working on Kara Lange, Santana and my stunts. I was doing a basket toss herky, which is arguably the hardest basket toss to do.

"5-6-7-8!" Coach Sylvester yelled through her red mega phone. "C'mon ladies, you should be sweating like a Norwegian boar pig by the time you are done here today." My cheer squad huffed, exhaling in and out. My bases got ready to put me up into my stunt, with Santana and Kara's stunts beside mine. I jumped up, leaping into the air, turning my right leg out to side and my left leg straight out making a herky. I came down from my stunt along with Santana and Kara. We all did the rest of the routine. Some girls did flips, some did the splits and another group did another stunt which I was jealous of because it was the coolest stunt I had seen. There were random guy cheerleaders on our team that Coach had picked to make our team "diverse". The routine's music blared through the loud speaker of the WMHS Football Field.

"You think this is hard? Try being waterboarded. That's hard!" Coach Sue stood on the silver bleachers glaring at us with her timer in her right hand and her left hand on her hip, judging our routine. "Get a water break and get the hell out here." She looked disgusted at our routine, because it wasn't national champion worthy. We all went to get a drink and left practice.

After practice it was 5:15 PM so Finn was coming over for Christ Crusaders. Christ Crusaders was a hosted even for my family's church. Santana and Brittany belonged to it as well. I decided to invite Finn to them because he is my boyfriend and also because my mom, Judy, wanted him to join. My family is Christian so we must practice chastity and celibacy. I am the president of the Celibacy Club at McKinley. It is, as my duty as a member of the Celibacy Club, to be chaste and practice abstinence until marriage. Impossible? I know right. But whatever makes my daddy happy.

"Welcome!" the Hamilton's greeted my family to their door. Christ Crusaders was at their house this week. I was wearing my favorite dress, a light pink and cotton white dress with a buttoned up white sweater that matched my dress. "Come on in, Fabrays!" Mrs. Hamilton showed us in to the house. It smelled like my grandma's cookie batter mixed with coffee beans. "Sorry we are late, I was waiting for my boyfriend. This is Finn Hudson." I introduced Finn to Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton. Finn shook their hands and we walked over to the gray and blue couch in the living room. The rest to the families were there as well as the Lopez's and Pierce's. Finn and I sat next to Santana and Brittany. "Hi." Brittany whispered, still in her Cheerios uniform. "Hey." Finn and I said in unison.

The rest of the time, we talked about Christianity, religion, blah blah blah. I didn't enjoy going to Christ Crusaders that much but I had to at least pretend I did because of my father. In two months we are going to the Father-Daughter Chastity Ball, so my dad is so excited. We ate lasagna and a side of garlic bread for dinner. The Hamilton's made chocolate chip cookies for desert which were considerably the best cookies I had ever tasted.

The next day at lunch, I sat with the Cheerios and the football team, like I did everyday. "So did you hear that Sandy Ryerson got fired?" a Cheerio asked. I looked confused. "Who?" "Sandy Ryerson. He was the glee club teacher or something. Rachel Berry saw him touching Hank Saunders, so she told Principal Figgins." "I think she is homophobic." Another Cheerio exclaimed. Rachel overheard our conversation and butted in, "I am _not _homophobic. I have two gay dads. I just think it is inappropriate to be doing that to another one of our class mates." She stood at our table, holding her lunch tray in her hand. She was wearing a black turtle neck with another pair of knee-high socks. I swear she has an entire closet full of those things. "Whatever, Dwarf." Santana gave Rachel the hand. Rachel stormed away. "Loser." Santana muttered under her breath. I laughed my cute little laugh.

GLEE SIGN UPS HERE! I saw the Glee club sign up sheet, and walked on by. On the sheet were the names of five of the most wannabes at this school. There was Rachel Berry, obviously. Kurt Hummel, the kid that everyone thinks is gay, who has a fashion sense of a forty year old woman. Tina Cohen-Chang, the Asian girl, a freshman who stutters whenever she speaks. I know this because she is in my Algebra class and whenever Mrs. Sutton calls on her, she freaks out and gets half a word out. The other girl on the sign up sheet was Mercedes Jones, the big black girl who tried to be Beyonce or Aretha Franklin. She was a major wannabe diva. The other kid on the sheet was Artie Abrams, another freshman. Everyone called him "the wheelchair kid" or "cripple" which I actually think is really mean, but I didn't really know him that much. Anyway, they were all in Glee club now, which was directed by the new Glee Club director, Mr. Will Schuester, who is the Spanish teacher at McKinley.

I walked out to the football field to go to Cheerios practice. We were, again, working on our regionals routine, when Coach Sylvester interrupted us. "That's sloppy! You're sloppy, babies! Its just disgraceful!" I saw in the distance Mr. Schuester and Rachel Berry talking in the stands about something, probably Glee Club. "And I want the agony out of your eyes! Uh, uh Lance don't you start crying! You are the weak link pal! How does it feel to be the weak link huh? That cant feel very good." Sue dragged on.

I got home from a miserable cheerleading practice to find Finn in my house. "Finn, what are you doing here?" I paused in my kitchen. "I wanted to surprise you." He smiled a toothy grin. My mom stood there smiling as well, her blonde bun looking perfect with no stray hairs out. "Oh okay. You wanna go in my hot tub?" I asked. _I could use a warm hot tub right now, _I thought. "Sure." Finn got up from the stool and went to get his swimming suit out of his gym bag. He always brought a swimming suit to my house in case we did go in my hot tub.

The next few days were kind of boring, nothing to exciting. Friday night, Finn came over again since my parents weren't home. We made out on my couch because we were bored of watching movies. Finn reached for my butt, feeling my cheerleading skirt as he went down. I pulled his hand away quickly not wanting to go further. (Celibacy, remember?)

I got up from Finn and sat up on the couch. "Wait." I said quietly. Finn got up, resting his elbows on the couch. "Let's pray." I closed my eyes and made my hands into prayer hands. Smiling, I silently prayed to God. I could tell Finn was rolling his eyes and not praying. I could just tell.

"So, do you want to go to a movie tomorrow?" I asked opening my eyes. Finn stuttered. "Oh, uh. I have to help my mom with chores around the house." I raised my eyebrow. "Why?" "I failed my Spanish test so she is making me make up for it, I guess." His brown hair looked perfect at that moment. "Oh." I shrunk down, upset.

Saturday afternoon, I decided to hang out with Puck because Finn, Santana and Brittany were all busy. Saturday afternoon led into Saturday night which led into a bad decision. Puck had brought wine coolers over to my house, since my parents were out again. "C'mon, just have a few." "No." I protested. "Why? You should just try one at least." Puck pushed a wine cooler towards me. "Fine. I'll try _one."_ I grabbed the wine and opened it. I drank—actually chugged—the wine cooler. It surprisingly tasted really good. "Give me another." I said, reaching for the other bottles. "See, I knew you would come around." Puck nodded, handing me another wine cooler.

After about my seventh wine cooler, Puck and I went up to my room and made out. I was drunk, felt fat and wanted someone to kiss. Puck was available so I thought, why not? Plus, Puck was looking really sexy in a white shirt that outlined his abs. "Wait, what about protection?" I quickly stopped the kissing for a second. "Don't worry, I got it." I relaxed after that and we got it on, I guess you could say. "Don't tell ANYONE about this." I said to Puck after our seven minutes in heaven. "I won't, trust me." Puck said in an I-feel-bad-and-guilty kind of tone.

The next week was, again, uneventful until Wednesday. I was talking to Santana about Cheerios and boys, you know, the usual girl talk. "Look, Rachel the Hobbit is talking to your boy toy." Santana alerted. I glanced over to see a short brunette talking to a 6 foot tall boy. "No. Not for long." I motioned for Santana to follow me to Rachel and Finn. I could hear them talking about show choir or something stupid. I walked up to them, looking disgusted. "Hi Finn. RuPaul." I said in a grumpy voice. Finn whispered, "Hey." "What are you doing talking to her?" I quickly sputtered. Finn tried explaining as Rachel interrupted, "Science project. We're partners." Rachel's gold necklace shined brightly over her black turtle neck. The only thing I liked about her outfit today was her surprisingly cute green and black houndstooth patterned skirt. "Christ Crusaders tonight at 5. My house." I smiled looking conniving. "Sounds great." Finn said in a sarcastic tone. Santana and I walked away, our Cheerio bags hitting our sides as we moved. I glared at Rachel, looking at her pouty face.

"Why are you in this glee club, with-with, _her!?_" I shouted at Finn. "Relax, Quinn. I had to join. Mr. Schue said he would give me extra credit for Spanish if I joined. I can't fail another test." "You lied to me. Saturday you were at a show choir invitational with the glee club..not your house." Finn panicked. "Look, I only said that so you wouldn't freak out, okay?" "Whatever." I walked away from his locker, my arms crossed.

A few days had passed since I found out that Finn was in Glee club. Coach Sue wanted to see me and Santana in her office immediately. We walked in, not sure what to expect. "You wanted to see us?" I stated. "Have a seat." She turned around in her spiny chair. "We have a little spying to do." Santana smirked.

Don't Stop Believing was blaring through out the Auditorium. _Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anyhwere. _Finn sang the start of the song, with Rachel singing with him. _Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere. _Coach Sue, Santana and I were in the upper balcony of the Auditorium looking on. They weren't even that good, even though there were only six of them. I could see Puck in the Auditorium as well and then he left. Mr. Schuester came in the Auditorium to watch the Glee kids sing. Rumour was that Mr. Schue was leaving McKinley because he was expecting a child with his wife, Terri, so he wanted to become an accountant. The song was finished and Mr. Schuester clapped loudly, smiling as he did. "Good guys. It's a nine. We need a ten," He paused. "Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high 'B'." I rolled my eyes. Finn nodded anxiously. I laid my hand on the upper balcony railing, still spying with Santana and Coach. "So does this mean you're staying?" Finn asked. "It would kill me to see you win nationals without me." Mr. Schue grinned. All of the glee members clapped and smiled in excitement. Coach Sue left the balcony, Santana and I following her. Mr. Schue walked closer to the stage. "From the top."


End file.
